


Aftermath of a Battle

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "I'm okay, Magnus," Alec said, taking Magnus' hands and holding them. "I'm home and I'm safe."





	Aftermath of a Battle

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any, battle scars.   
> This got a little sidetracked and less focused on scars than I originally planned.

Alec removed his now shredded and ruined shirt, reveal a mix of cuts and bruises covering his chest and back. An iratze had been placed on him to reveal most of the wounds, but some of them were deeper and wouldn't go away so easily. Magnus frowned as he looked at his boyfriend and called forth his magic.

The shadowhunter took Magnus' hand, stopping him. "I just need some rest, Magnus," he said, before slowly moving to the bed, groaning as he sat down. He reached down to remove his boots, but winced in pain and stopped.

Magnus walked over and knelt down before the shadowhunter. He unlaced the boots and set them aside, not caring that there was blood and demon ichor now staining his rug. He then worked on getting Alec's pants removed, carefully sliding them down so he didn't hurt him more. He looked up at Alec. "Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"I just want to rest."

Magnus' eyes roamed over Alec's body. "You need a bathe before you rest. I could get one started for you? It'll help."

Alec just nodded, too tired to say anything else. Magnus left and started the bath water, infusing it with some magic before coming back for Alec who had drifted off. He gently touched his shoulder. "Hey."

Alec opened his eyes and Magnus brushed his fingers along Alec's cheek, careful not to touch a bruise near his eye. "Come on, let's get you washed up." He helped Alec up and into the bath, the shadowhunter giving out a groan as he sat down, making Magnus' heart ache. No matter how many times he had seen Alec in this state, it still broke his heart.

He helped wash Alec off as the shadowhunter began to drift once more. The magic he had put into the water slowly began to sink into Alec's skin, healing what it could. Alec watched as the bruises began to disappear, but said nothing.

"I know what you said, but-"

"It's okay, Magnus," Alec said, leaning his head back. "Thank you."

The water was a mix of red and black when Magnus finally began to drain it. He lifted Alec out and dried him off before helping him into bed once more. It hurt him to see Alec like this, and it killed him that with all his magic, he couldn't make all the wounds disappear completely.

He laid Alec down and curled around him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Sleep, Alexander," Magnus whispered. "Sleep now."

Alec nodded, falling asleep almost instantly. Magnus was aware that there had been an ambush and wished he had been there to prevent most of the damage done.

The next morning, the bruises and smaller cuts were gone, leaving no evidence that they had ever been there at all, but there were a few burns and larger cuts, one particular nasty one that had been on his side had now scarred.

Magnus looked Alec over. Even though he knew the magic infused bath healed everything, he had to make sure.

"I'm okay, Magnus," Alec said, taking Magnus' hands and holding them. "I'm home and I'm safe."

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you."

"I know," Alec said, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Magnus' lips. "but I'm okay." He pulled back and ran his fingers through Magnus' hair. "How about we go lay down for a bit?"

Magnus nodded and they laid back on the bed, Magnus spooning Alec, his fingers running over old scars. "Be more careful, Alec," Magnus whispered. "Please. For me."

Alec took Magnus' hand and held it tight. "I'm as careful as I can be." He brought their hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss over the ring on Magnus' index finger that he had bought him for their anniversary. "I'll always come home to you, Magnus, always."

Magnus didn't say anything, he just held Alec tighter to him.


End file.
